


My Savior

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, demon!Farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being trapped in a series of underground tunnels, a strange man offers to help you escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this piece can work as a one-shot, but I do intend to write more in this universe.

Thick, suffocating smoke swirled in the air like vultures as you sat in the corner of the cave, huddling into the stone wall. The harsh, hot light of the fire crawling through the tunnels lit up the otherwise pitch-black cave. _Why did I do this? Why the hell did I think this was a good idea,_ you kicked yourself silently, pulling the neck of your T-shirt up to cover your nose. The acrid, disgusting taste of smoke invaded your mouth, smearing your tongue and throat with its thick, bitter taste. You dare not breathe in any more of the smoke, but with your heart racing at the speed of light and demanding oxygen, it was hard not to. Hugging your legs to your body, you buried your face into your knees. The camera you had brought along with you was safely wedged between your thighs and stomach.

_If I had to choose a death, I wouldn’t have picked burned alive while trying to take some stupid photos of a super old tunnel system,_ you thought, watching as the fire creep closer and closer to you. _If I somehow survive this, I’m never going underground ever, ever again._ Because it was so close to Halloween and the caves had a nefarious past including murders, sacrifices, and satanic rituals, you thought it would make a good place to get some photos. Not only had you gotten lost, but you had failed to find the supposedly bloodstained caves that the rituals took place in. 

The fire creeped closer to you, slithering across the walls and floor. A whimper left your throat and you huddled closer to the wall. _This was the worst idea ever. I have no way to get out and I’m going to die here, burned alive. How did this happen? How could a fire have broken out down here anyway? There’s like nothing to keep it going._

“Hey, is anyone down here?” You jumped a deep male’s voice rang through the cave. 

“Yes, yes there is!” you shouted back, heart pounding. Hope surged through your body. _Maybe I will survive this. Maybe I_ will _get out of here alive._ A tall, pale-haired man stood in one of the tunnels in front of you, just behind the flames. 

“Are you okay?!” he yelled, concern in his hazel eyes. 

“I’m stuck in a cave that’s on fire, what do you think?!” you shouted back. _Shit! God, someone comes to my rescue and I sass them? God, that was a stupid move,_ you kicked yourself. 

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. Hang on, I’m coming to get you!” he called out. He backed up a few steps before running at the mouth of the tunnel, and the fire, and full speed. 

“Wait no, you’re going to get burned!” you shouted, but it was too late. He balled up as he jumped over the flames, and if by some miracle, the flames parted for him. He stumbled a bit on impact with the hard ground, but he still kept running towards you. He reached out to you and you grabbed his hands, letting him pull you up. His hands were cold. 

“I can get us out of here but you have to do everything I say until we both leave the caves, all right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Let’s just get out of here!” you said hurriedly. He nodded. 

“All right. Follow me and try to copy what I do, okay?” he instructed you. 

“Got it,” you replied. _Can we go now,_ you thought impatiently. 

“If something happens to you, yell and I’ll help,” he said. 

“Okay! Let’s just leave!” you snapped. 

“Follow me.” Without another word he took down the darker tunnel. You ran after him, biting your lip. You couldn’t help but feel a little apprehension, nerves boiling in your stomach. _Where did this guy come from? Why is he down here? And how the hell did he manage to get by the fire?_ The tunnel became brighter and brighter as you and the boy ran towards another fire. The smoke was penetrating your lungs and making it difficult to breathe as you labored for air. The fire burned along the ceiling, staining the rock black. _How is that even possible? It’s just rock!_ “Shit,” the man hissed, looking up at it. 

“What is it?” you panted. _Is he scared about the laws of physics being broken here too?_

“I don’t know if the ceiling is going to hold up. Get in front of me and keep running until you see a tunnel to your left. Go down it; I’ll be right behind you the whole way,” he told you, grabbing your shoulder and pushing you in front of him. Sprinting down the tunnel, you deftly avoided the small columns of fire crawling up from the floor to the ceiling. _God, this doesn’t make any sense! Fire shouldn’t work this way!_ Glancing behind you, you saw the man hot on your heels, hazel eyes set dead ahead. 

“Don’t look back! It’ll slow you down!” he reprimanded you. 

“Sorry!” you said, turning your attention back to the tunnel in front of you and letting your adrenaline fuel you. 

“The next tunnel out of here should be coming up soon. It’ll be on your left,” he instructed you. Your legs were burning, you felt lightheaded from breathing in so much smoke, but you pushed on, praying this man knew where he was going. The mouth of a tunnel came into view, nearly hidden by the jutting rocks. You slowed down ever so slightly to make the turn, hurtling through the pitch black tunnel. The man’s footsteps bounced off the cave walls behind you, giving you assurance that he was with you. _God, I wish I could see where the hell I’m go –_ Your hips rammed into something hard, making you gasp with pain as you tipped over onto whatever it was you ran into. Your head slammed onto the hard surface. _Shit._ You whimpered at the pain, clutching your head as your thoughts lazily and painfully swam through your head. 

“Stay there. We’re safe,” the man said from somewhere far behind you. The creaking of an old iron gate cut through the still air, followed by the sound of a lock going into place. Your heart stopped. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t think I ever caught your name. What is it?” he asked. 

“[F-First],” you stammered, crawling onto of the thing that had tripped you. 

“[First]? I like that name. I’m Farlan,” he said conversationally. He clapped his hands and the room exploded with light, candles along the cave’s walls lighting up. _What the fuck? What’s going on?_ The cave was huge with candles lining the walls, strange relics, and bones arranged in a fashion you couldn’t understand. You were lying on a bloodstained slab. What the hell is this, you thought as fear seized your muscles. “You don’t have to worry about the fire anymore. I’m putting it out as we speak.” 

“Where the hell am I?” you ignored him, sitting up. _I have to get out of here. I have to escape._

“You’re in my sanctuary. And don’t get up. I need you lying down for this,” he instructed, walking towards you. 

“Like hell I’m listening to you, you freak,” you spat at him, jumping off the slab. As soon as your feet hit the ground, an invisible force pushed your back onto the slab forcefully. _What the actual hell is going on?! What is this,_ you wondered as you struggled frantically against the force keeping you down. 

“You promised you were going to listen to me while we’re both down here. I won’t be so nice the next time you try to escape,” he warned you, joining your side. “Not that I’m going to give you opportunity. But just so you know I’m not going to be lenient from here on out.” 

“What the hell is this?!” you demanded. 

“I’m the guardian of this place and you’ve trespassed on my property,” he explained, taking the camera from around your neck. 

“These tunnels are public property. I’m not trespassing,” you argued with him. 

“Let me rephrase this: I’m the guardian _demon_ of the place. Whether the city owns it or not, it’s still my domain. I am God here, and everything here is mine,” he said, placing your camera on the ground. Your blood seemed to run still. The weird fire. His sudden appearance. The invisible force keeping you down. You didn’t want to believe him, but there wasn’t another choice. _Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?_ “The Satanists that perform rituals down here haven’t been here in a long time, so I’m getting hungry for souls. And since you’re the only human I’ve seen in a month or two, you’re looking pretty good. Not that you didn’t before. Ugh, this is awkward,” he lamented, sitting on the edge of the slab. _That awkwardness is kind of adorable,_ a tiny voice in your head piped up. 

_Don’t say that! He’s a fucking psycho! He’s not adorable,_ your logic argued with it. 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of sick bastard you are, but you better let me go, or I swear to God I’ll kill you,” you growled at him. He smirked, crawling over your frame. You squirmed under him, terror shooting through your veins as he gave you a sadistic smile. 

“You’re going to kill a demon? I’d like to see you try,” he crooned, fingers leaving sensuous trails down your neck. You shivered at his touch. _Please don’t let it end like this,_ you silently begged him, [e/c] eyes watching as he got lower and lower. “This won’t hurt, I promise.” His breath was hot on your neck. 

“Please don’t do this,” you pleaded, lower lip quivering as his eyes bore holes into yours. “I-I’ll do anything! Please, just don’t do this! Please! Think about when your followers come back! You’ll be able to feast on them! They’ve betrayed you – you said it yourself it’s been months since they’ve been here. Punish them! Don’t punish the girl who had no idea that she was trespassing!” His chest periodically touched yours as he slowly breathed in and out, staring into your scared eyes. 

“You’ll do anything?” he repeated. 

“Yes, anything!” you nodded vigorously. 

“I’m giving you two options,” he began, moving back away from you. “You can let me eat your soul and you’ll die. Or, you can let me turn you into a demon like me and become immortal.” 

_“What?!_ What kind of options are those?!” you inquired incredulously, glaring at him. 

“These tunnels and caves are lonely, and those idiot followers of mine have bound me here. I want company. Being a demon isn’t all that bad. You need to eat souls, yeah, but you have a lot of power. I would personally choose that option if I were you.” You sighed, looking down to the bloodstained ground. 

“I don’t really have an option, do I?” you said pointedly, giving him a dirty look. “Fine. Make me a demon like you. If you can really do that.” _What have I gotten myself into,_ you thought, tears starting to well in your eyes. _I’m going to become a monster and be stuck in these caves for all eternity._

“You’d be surprised at the powers I have. Now stand up. We have a ceremony to go perform,” he said, grabbing your shirt and pulling you up.


End file.
